


'Pretty, pretty boy'

by DreamingWarrior



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porn, Robincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingWarrior/pseuds/DreamingWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim/Damian porn<br/>Tim think it started as a... Well he's not quite sure. But every night for past week he finds himself into bed with Damian... In other places too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Pretty, pretty boy'

Tim think it started as a... Well he's not quite sure. But every night for past week he finds himself in bed with Damian... other places too. 

This night is no different. 

Tim's laying between Damian's tights on a huge bed in his room in the manor, dragging his bottom lip along boy's erection. It's gentle but he still feels Damian's cock twitch beneath him. And it makes a shiver go down Tim's spain. 

It feels so good. It shouldn't. Because it's Damian. Stupid, fourteen year old, egocentric brat. But still... He can't let go. 

The boy lets out a moan as Tim mouths the head of his dick. God, it sounds amazing, all he wants is to hear it all night long even if it involves using force to get it out of him. And he's fully hard now. 

Tim slides his hand between his thighs and starts stroke slowly to realise a little bit of the tension from his body still licking Damian's cock through boy's boxers. He tries not to lose it when the boy starts to curse in languages even Tim don't understand and pulling his head as close, as he possibly can, to his erection. Tim with one move slides the boy's boxers down his legs and Damian shoves them away to the corner of the room. The older man takes a second to look on the youngest robin but Damian pulls him down with more force than he probably meant to. 

Tim licks gently the head of boy's cock. And Damian curse in respond  
'Fuck, Drake, do it, NOW!'  
Stubborn as always he starts to shiver and Tim knows that he can't tease him anymore. He looks at Damian's face and takes him all the way in 'till the head of Damian's cock hits the back of his throat and then pulls almost all the way out. The boy rewards him with a scream. Tim changes his mind now he wants to listen to THIS all night long. 

He works his way up and down robins dick sucking him off and in return he gets a lot of different noises he can listen 'till his death. 

Tim can't take it anymore he pulls away and kisses Damian hard and ungraceful sticking two fingers at once into boy's ass.  
'I don't need a preparation, Drake'  
Damian says and lets out a moan.  
'I want to feel you in me, now.'

'Very well' answers Tim and guide his cock into boy's entrance. He pulls all the way in, hitting Damian's prostate and the boy screams. Tim is worried for a moment but then the smaller man opens his eyes and with no hesitation Tim starts thrusting into him. 

His one hand is on the bed keeping him as steady as he can and the other is stroking Damian's cock. Rain of kisses falls onto Damian's face, neck and chest. And the boy can't take it anymore, he is cumming in Tim's hand all over their abdomens. 'Fuck!' he screams. His cum is hot and makes Tim moan. Damian desperately tries to catch his breath while the older is cumming into him. Tim collapses onto Damian breathlessly. The boy opens his mouth to say something but he immediately realises that he don't know what. 

'Pretty, pretty boy' Tim says still breathing heavily in his aftershock. 

Damian lets out a last moan while Tim's pulling out off him. His cum spreads over the sheats. Damian feels empty but he'll never say it out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Tim is a bit bitchy...  
> Make a world a better place and please leave a comment to help me make my works better.


End file.
